<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me by SheeWolf85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935738">Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85'>SheeWolf85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suggestive Themes, gyftmas2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with benefits is great and all, but Edge so desperately wants more. Little does he know Rus feels the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secret Santa Gyftmas present for Jelly! I hope you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were never enough, these nights Edge would share with Rus. Never enough, and yet he had no choice but to take all he could get, greedily soak up every second he had like it was his last, because he never knew when Rus would put a stop to it all. </p>
<p>It had started as a simple curiosity. They were both interested to know what it might be like to sleep with their alternative, and the most logical solution was to do it and find out. They were friendly enough with each other, and neither were in any kind of committed relationship, both consenting adults, and so began their rather passionate path to friends with benefits. </p>
<p>Either Rus would call Edge or vice versa, and so long as they were both feeling the urge, they’d meet up and have a great night together. Rus was as romantic as could be, treating Edge to dinner and a massage or perhaps extra time making out and snuggling afterward. At first Edge wasn’t sure what to make of it. All of his previous encounters had been straightforward and to the point, no frills or sentiment involved. He should have known Rus’s way would be different, and soon he found that he rather liked it. </p>
<p>At first, when Edge’s feelings began mutating, he simply chalked it up to Rus’s charming demeanor and unnecessary attempts at seducing him. He was simply feeling more attached to Rus because of all the attention. Nothing more. </p>
<p>But as time went on and the newness of their so-called relationship faded, the feelings Edge had didn’t. In fact, they only increased in intensity. He wasn’t sure what to do about it, but he was absolutely certain that if he said anything, Rus would want to stop. </p>
<p>And so, selfishly, he kept it to himself. </p>
<p>This night was no different than any other that had come before it. After their shared pleasure, Rus laid next to him, his head on Edge’s chest, and allowed a brief moment of cuddling. Some nights he was able to hold Rus longer than others, but he would inevitably get up and declare his plans for the next day, signaling an end to their night. Edge never asked to stay over, was too afraid of what Rus might read into it, and truthfully he had responsibilities back home that needed tending to. He couldn’t afford to stay the night. </p>
<p>Oh but he wanted to. He wanted to wake up with Rus still next to him, wanted to pull him in close and whisper a good morning, kiss him softly, and watch a soft smile spread across his mouth at the greeting. He wanted to come home to Rus after work and dance with him in the living room, just to show him how much he loved him. </p>
<p>After a moment, Edge realized that Rus still hadn’t moved. This happened from time to time; Rus would begin to drowse and Edge would wake him, afraid to let him sleep long for fear of how he might react when he woke. If Edge thought he might be able to get away with it, he might let him sleep and see what happened, but Rus was no dummy. He knew that Edge knew by now what the process was. </p>
<p>He would wake Rus in a minute. He could allow himself to be selfish for just a moment, couldn’t he? He could hold Rus and pretend, just for a second, that this was all real? That Rus loved him back and someday they could build a life together? </p>
<p>Oh, he craved this, Rus’s slight weight in his arms, resting so trusting and peaceful. He would wake him. He would. Just not yet. He just needed another moment. </p>
<p>As he laid there soaking up what he could get, he was suddenly aware of something wet dripping down his shoulder. The sensation was so out of place that he wasn’t sure what to do for a moment. If he moved, he’d likely wake Rus and spoil this wonderful illusion he’d created for himself, but he was also positive that his shoulder should not be wet.</p>
<p>Just then, Rus began to tremble in his arms. He was suddenly stupidly aware that the wetness on his shoulder was tears. Rus was crying. Was he having a nightmare? Should Edge wake him, or would it only make things worse like it did for Red? Would Rus be furious that Edge saw him in such a vulnerable state? </p>
<p>Before he could make a decision, Rus sniffled and pulled back just enough to look up at him. His pale eye lights were small and stricken, and his face wet with tears. </p>
<p>“i’m sorry, edge,” he said softly. </p>
<p>Edge shook his head, confused. “What could you have to be sorry for?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering right away, he tucked himself back into Edge’s embrace, and Edge accepted him earnestly. Whatever was going on in that beautiful skull of his, Edge was here to hopefully help him through it. </p>
<p>Finally, Rus spoke. “i made a mistake.”</p>
<p>“Everyone does, from time to time,” Edge offered. It was true enough, and perhaps Rus could find encouragement in that fact. </p>
<p>Whether it helped or not was unclear. Rus simply pressed himself tighter to Edge for a brief second before he pulled back again, this time all the way out of his arms to sit up on the side of the bed. He didn’t stand to get dressed, though. He just sat there quietly for a moment. Edge let him have his thoughts, wishing he could tell Rus that no matter what mistake he’d made, Edge would be by his side to manage the consequences. </p>
<p>And then he spoke. </p>
<p>“have you ever been in love with someone you know you can’t have?”</p>
<p>The question hit like an attack straight to his soul. He wasn’t entirely sure what Rus meant, but he did know that feeling, intimately well. “Yes, I have.”</p>
<p>Rus hugged himself, and Edge’s hands itched to reach out to comfort, to love. As they sat there in silence, a painful realization began to dawn on him. Rus would have only asked that question if he was also in love with someone he couldn’t have. His soul churned and he felt nauseous. Had Rus pretended he was with someone else tonight? Did he lay so long in Edge’s arms just to make believe that he was being held by the one he really wanted? </p>
<p>He’d known all along that this was a bad idea, but could he really give up what he had of Rus? Would it be fair to either of them to continue this?</p>
<p>“what am i supposed to do?” Rus asked in a watery whimper. “i can’t keep doing this, edge; i can’t.”</p>
<p>Well, that answered that question. </p>
<p>Edge sucked up his pain and sat up next to Rus, made sure he didn’t touch. “Then we don’t have to keep doing this,” he said softly. He swallowed to keep his own emotions at bay. What he wanted wasn’t important, it never had been and it never would be. His whole life was putting others ahead of himself and the fact that he loved Rus more than he’d loved anything or anyone before didn’t change a damn thing. If anything at all, it meant Rus’s happiness was more important than Edge’s ever could be.</p>
<p>Rus looked at him sadly. “what do you mean?”</p>
<p>Edge gestured between them. “This. It’s been fun, but if it’s not what you need anymore then we can stop.” He was morbidly proud of himself for keeping his tone calm and reassuring despite how sick he felt.</p>
<p>But it didn’t have the relieving effect Edge had hoped for. Instead, Rus curled in on himself tighter, pulling his knees up to his chest. “what if i don’t want to stop?” he whispered pathetically. </p>
<p>If Edge wasn’t in love with him, he might be angry at the insinuation that Rus wanted to use him, to pretend his body was another when they were together. A part of him still wanted to feel that way, but a much bigger, much more insistent, part of him wanted to rejoice that maybe he could still have these selfish nights with him. </p>
<p>It really was not a good idea. </p>
<p>“Are you going to try to pursue the one you love?” Edge asked. He wasn’t sure if the answer would sway his decision, but he was curious. </p>
<p>Rus swallowed and nodded. “yeah.”</p>
<p>The answer probably shouldn’t have hurt as badly as it did. Edge looked down at his hands in his bare lap. Before he could decide on anything to say, Rus spoke again. </p>
<p>“i really need to tell you something, edge, but i’m nervous as hell.”</p>
<p>Edge looked up at him. Rus was still curled in on himself, his face planted into his knees. He looked so small and fragile like that. It made Edge’s soul ache deep inside with a need to comfort and protect. “Okay?”</p>
<p>“will you please just promise me that you won’t...i don’t know. that you’ll listen and not get mad?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t make a promise to you that I wasn’t sure I could keep, Rus. I can promise to listen, but I can’t promise I won’t get mad. That depends entirely on what you’re about to tell me.”</p>
<p>Rus nodded. “yeah, no, i get that. it was stupid of me to ask, sorry.” He sucked in a breath before he stood up and pulled on his sweats. “i can’t do this naked.”</p>
<p>Edge took that as his cue to get dressed as well. He pulled the comforter over the bed, twitching to make it properly but ignoring the urge in favor of finding out what was bothering Rus so badly. They sat together on the bed again and Rus crossed his legs. </p>
<p>“First of all, are you okay? Did anything happen to harm you or put you in any danger?”</p>
<p>Rus snorted and shook his head. “no, nothing like that. it’s just...i can’t keep lying to you. it feels so wrong, and every time we get together like this i just feel so guilty.”</p>
<p>Edge sucked in a slow breath before speaking. “You’ve already said that you’re in love with someone. I have no hold on you, Rus; this isn’t a typical relationship we have and neither of us need to pretend it is.” </p>
<p>“will you just shut up and let me talk?” Rus snapped. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his skull. “sorry, just...i get this isn’t serious to you, but it is to me.”</p>
<p>Edge nodded and gestured for Rus to continue.</p>
<p>“i don’t want to lose you, okay? you don’t feel the same, and i understand that, but i couldn’t bear it if i lost all of you. i love you. i have for a while now, and i just wish...it doesn’t matter what i wish.” He shook his head and pulled his knees up once again, wrapping his arms around them. “i just need you to know what you’re really getting from me. it’s not fair of me to take your time like this when it’s not what you think it is. if you don’t want...to keep doing this, it get it. you didn’t sign up for a boyfriend, you signed up for a fuckbuddy. i can’t...i don’t want to be that anymore, but i don’t want…” he trailed off then, falling into silent tears. </p>
<p>Edge watched him, completely dumbfounded. How could he possibly think that Edge wouldn’t give up his entire world for him? </p>
<p>“I may not have signed up for a boyfriend at first, but I sure wouldn’t mind amending the contract.” </p>
<p>Rus looked over at him, confusion furrowing his brow bones. “don’t fuck with me like this, edge, i can’t…”</p>
<p>Edge shook his head, his hands itching to reach out to Rus and pull him close. He resisted. “I’m not fucking with you at all, Rus. You asked me if I’d ever been in love with someone I can’t have, and I have been. I am, currently, deeply in love with you.” He swallowed back a rush of nausea. The thing he’d sworn himself to secrecy for was finally out, and Rus would either accept or not. </p>
<p>Rus stared at him with a slack jaw for a few seconds, his eye lights scanning his face. Edge let him get a good look; there were no traces of lies in this confession. </p>
<p>“you never said anything?” Rus asked, bewildered. </p>
<p>“No, because I was too selfish. I wanted to keep what I had of you for as long as I could, and I wasn’t nearly as brave as you were.”</p>
<p>That time Rus snorted. “i’m not brave.”</p>
<p>“I believe you’ve proven yourself wrong tonight, Rus. I couldn’t do what you just did.” He finally bridged the gap between them and reached out to take Rus’s hand. “I couldn’t risk losing you.”</p>
<p>New tears were streaming down Rus’s face, but his hesitant smile was a welcome sight. “you really mean it? you love me?”</p>
<p>He lifted Rus’s hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “I love you very much.”</p>
<p>A lovely, honey-colored blush bloomed across Rus’s cheekbones. “i love you very much, too.”</p>
<p>Edge couldn’t hold back a smile of his own. “You can’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear that.”</p>
<p>Unfurling himself, Rus scooted closer to Edge on the bed and leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. “so what does this mean for us now?”</p>
<p>Edge kissed his skull gently. “That depends. What do you want it to mean?”</p>
<p>Rus shook his head and squeezed Edge’s hand. “no, you can’t just leave this up to me.”</p>
<p>With a chuckle, Edge wrapped an arm around Rus’s shoulders. “Alright. If the next step in our relationship were truly up to me, I would say that we just keep doing what we’ve been doing only far more open with each other about our feelings. And I get to kiss you whenever I want to.”</p>
<p>Rus wound their fingers together and gave them another squeeze. “i like your idea and all, but there is one other thing about what we’ve been doing that i want to change.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Edge’s curiosity was piqued. </p>
<p>Rus nodded. “yeah, i want you stay the night with me.” He looked up at Edge then, a strange, muted panic in his eye lights. “if you want.”</p>
<p>Edge could only smile and give him a gentle kiss. “There isn’t anything I could want more.”</p>
<p>The utter relief in Rus’s features was distressing, but Edge pushed it aside in favor of pulling Rus closer to nuzzle another kiss against his mouth. Rus’s smile was dazzling as he pulled the both of them down onto the bed and promptly curled up next to him, his head pillowed against Edge’s chest. </p>
<p>“i never thought i could have this,” he whispered, his voice tight. “i was so afraid tonight that you were going to laugh at me or tell me how stupid i am. i’m so glad you didn’t.”</p>
<p>Edge hugged him tightly. “I could never say that. You have some strange thoughts about yourself sometimes, so let me just remind you right now that you are most definitely not stupid. You can make stupid decisions sometimes, just like everyone else, but you are a very smart person.”</p>
<p>Rus hugged his chest tightly. “thanks, but less reassuring pep talk and more groping.”<br/><br/>“Groping?”</p>
<p>Rus didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he leaned up and kissed him deeply, letting his hands wander. Edge didn’t take long to catch up to his meaning. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>